Outdoor deck areas are popular with residential home owners. They add beauty to the home, provide a functional place to enjoy the outdoors, and add value to the residence. Decks require sufficient lighting to be enjoyed during night time, for safety reasons to prevent injuries, e.g., near railings and stairs, and for security.
Current lighting systems may require wiring on the surface of the posts, railings, and/or deck surfaces, which is not aesthetically pleasing. The wires can be hidden within a conduit, but this is still not aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a light assembly for decks useable with traditional and modern deck materials and construction, which is easy to install, safe to use, energy efficient, and which is aesthetically pleasing.